Am I?
by Reynaraaa
Summary: Seorang Titanium dapat mengendalikan semua unsur disekitarnya. / Maksudmu? Aku ini? / Don't like don't read...


—**Am I?—**

.

.

-An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction-

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Supernatural, Adventure.

**Oneshot**

**Warning**

OOC, OC, super tidak jelas, typo, dan hal – hal yang salah dan tidak disukai dilakukan secara tidak sengaja.

**Inspired by** : A song by David Guetta featuring Sia Furler, Titanium.

**Ingat, semua yang ditulis disini hanya fiksi.**

—**Am I?—**

BUAK BUAK BUAK!

"Cepat serahkan uangmu! Atau kami akan memukulimu lebih parah dari ini! Hahahaha!"

"A—ampun, s-sebenarnya apa salahku? Aaargh!" pemuda itu berteriak dipukuli para _gangster_. Di Amerika ini—terlebih sekarang—,banyak berandalan tidak jelas yang duka meminta uang secara paksa. Apalagi jika berjalan sendirian malam-malam. Ya, dunia ini sekarang tidak aman.

DUAK!

"Tch, ternyata dia pecundang baru seperti itu saja sudah pingsan. Ayo, kita pergi." ujar ketua _gangster_ itu.

"Hey, Yamato! Ayo cepat pergi!"

Pemuda itu bernama Yamato, lengkapnya Yamato Takeru. Ia anggota baru _gangster_ ini. Kata teman-temannya, ia memiliki 'sesuatu' yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Sekarang ia termenung melihat seseorang yang baru dipukuli oleh temannya. Mungkin ia baru melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat semacam ini. Wajar, ia pindah dari Jepang untuk bersekolah. Sampai di Amerika, ia dirampok oleh seorang pemabuk. Malangnya, paspor dan surat keterangan kepindahannya dirobek oleh pemabuk itu. Sekarang ia luntang-lantung di Amerika, sebuah negara yang terlalu besar untuk ia sendirian.

"Hey anak baru! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar salah satu anggota _gangster_.

"_Sebenarnya salah dia apa? Bukankah ini salah? Ia kan tidak salah apa-apa. Sekejam inikah dunia 'liar' Amerika? Tidak, ini salah. Tidak seharusnya aku begini. Aku harus pulang. Iya, Jepang!"_ Yamato mengacuhkan perkataan temannya tadi.

Si pemuda berlari, berlari menjauhi kawanan itu. Ia menganggap ini sudah kelewatan. Ia harus pulang, ke Jepang. Ia tidak bisa terus begini di Amerika. Tentu saja, kawanan gangster itu tidak diam, beberapa dari mereka mengejar Yamato, entah apa tujuannya.

"Hey! Kembali kau! Maksudmu apa begitu saja meninggalkan kami?" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Hey, bukankah itu … polisi! Teman-teman! Polisi!" anggota berandal yang lain berteriak.

"Polisi? CEPAT KABUR! AYO!"

Para _gangster_ itu langsung menaiki motor mereka masing-masing dan langsung kabur. Sementara Yamato dan dua orang tadi masih berlari. Terus berlari, menjauhi sesuatu yang bisa saja menghabisi masa depan mereka. Tentu saja Yamato tidak ingin memiliki catatan jelek di kepolisian Amerika, terlebih ia baru datang dari Jepang.

"_Lari! Lari! Aku harus lari! Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya jika aku berlari! Hah hah hah hah!"_ gumam Yamato dalam ketegangannya. Matanya terbuka lebar. Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang seperti meluap dalam dirinya.

"_I-ini? Apa ini? Aku merasa—ba-badanku. Uaaaargh!" _kecepatan lari Yamato bertambah drastis. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi, ia memiliki sesuatu dalam dirinya, seperti kekuatan supranatural.

"Hey, anak baru! Sepertinya kau bakat sekali dalam berlari—hey!"

"Berhenti kalian! Ini polisi! Kalian telah dikepung!" teriak seorang polisi dengan pengeras suaranya.

"_Tidak, tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti. Apapun yang kalian katakan, aku tidak akan berhenti!"_ Yamato terus bergejolak dalam hatinya.

DOR! Tembakan peringatan pertama telah dibunyikan, mereka yang berlari seharusnya berhenti. Berhati-hatilah, sampai tembakan peringatan ketiga. Biasanya seorang polisi akan menembakkan peringatan sampai tiga kali, lalu mulai menembakkan pistolnya ke arah sang tersangka.

"Tembakan pertama! Segeralah kalian berhenti!" teriak polisi itu. Namun Yamato terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan teriakan polisi itu.

"_Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan, polisi jelek. Aku harus secepatnya kabur!" _teriak Yamato dalam hati.

"Berisik kau! Kami tidak akan berhenti berlari! Hahahaha!" teriak seorang anggota geng kepada polisi itu yang ikut berlari bersama Yamato.

DOR!

"Peringatan kedua! Kalian harus berhenti!" polisi itu kembali berteriak. Namun, tidak ada satu pun dari ketiga orang tersebut yang menghiraukan, mereka terus berlari.

"Sebaiknya terus kejar mereka, stamina mereka belum tentu kuat jika kita kejar terus." kata polisi itu ke teman polisinya.

"Ya, siap."

Kejar-kejaran seru terus terjadi. Kedua teman Yamato sepertinya mulai kelelahan. Namun, Yamato sama sekali tidak bergeming, ia terus berlari seakan-akan staminanya tanpa batas. DOR! Tembakan peringatan ketiga dibunyikan. Mereka masih terus berlari, terlebih Yamato. Ia sudah ada di posisi paling depan dari dua temannya.

"Tembakan peringatan ketiga! Kalian harus berhenti berlari! Jika tidak, salah satu dari peluru ini akan bersarang di tubuh kalian." polisi itu kembali memperingatkan. Salah satu dari kawanan pelari itu akhirnya berhenti dan menyerah sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Yak, bagus! Dua orang lagi disana, cepat berhenti!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan berhenti seperti pecundang itu! Kalian juga belum tentu bisa menembak kami dengan tepat!" anggota geng yang masih berlari itu. Ia menjatuhkan bom asap. Seketika, asap hitam menutupi Yamato dan temannya itu.

"_Bagus! Sekarang aku harus mencari jalan lain untuk terlihat menghilang. Eh! Ada bangunan pertokoan disana. Aku harus cepat!" _Yamato menambah cepat langkah larinya. Namun sial bagi Yamato, asap itu keburu dilewati oleh mobil polisi yang mengejarnya sedari tadi.

DOR!

"Hey, kau yang berlari disana! Dua temanmu sudah tertangkap! Kau tidak mau bernasib seperti temanmu yang terakhir tertangkap kan? Peluru dari pistol ini sudah bersarang di kakinya lho!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan berhenti! Coba saja menangkapku jika kau bisa!"

DOR! DOR! DOR! Tiga peluru melesat ke arah Yamato, namun meleset. Yamato semakin panik.

"_Kuso! Peluru itu hampir saja mengenaiku! Polisi sial," _ujar Yamato.

DOR! DOR! Dua peluru dilesatkan lagi ke arah Yamato. Kali ini, salah satu peluru berhasil menyobek betisnya namun tidak sampai tertanam di betisnya. Langkah Yamato langsung tidak stabil. Ia langsung terjatuh. Namun, ia mencoba berdiri kembali. Sekarang, ia dalam keadaan berjongkok.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" Yamato berteriak kesakitan. Tiba-tiba, mobil polisi yang mengejarnya mulai tidak stabil. Lalu … BLAAAR! Kedua polisi yang mengejar tadi langsung terbakar hangus bersama mobil itu. Mungkin teriakan itu adalah tenaga terakhir yang tersisa pada Yamato. Setelah berteriak, ia langsung tumbang.

—**Am I?—**

-Yamato POV-

Aku tersadar, lalu mencoba membuka kedua mataku. Uh… Terang. Ini dimana? Seluruh ruangan dicat putih. Lalu, tidak ada barang apapun disini kecuali kasur ini. Sebenarnya, aku dimana?

"Sudah sadar?" kata seseorang di ruangan ini. Ternyata ada seseorang yang menemaniku. Tapi, ia berjas lengkap dengan lencana tersemat di lengannya. Siapa dia?

"Perkenankan aku mengenalkan diri, aku—namaku disamarkan. Nama kodeku Porsche. Aku seorang agen FBI. Kau bisa berada disini karena kejadian yang diduga kau menjadi tersangkanya. Kejadiannya dua hari yang lalu, di malam hari. Kau ingat kan?"

"_FBI? Jadi ini kantor FBI? Tenang, Yamato. Jangan pasang mimik takut. Tenang!" _kataku dalam hati.

"Dua hari yang lalu? Jadi? Aku tertidur selama itu?"

"Ya. Wajar saja sih. Kau sempat kehilangan banyak darah disana, tentunya karena sobekan di kakimu. Tapi jujur saja, aku cukup kaget dengan kecepatan pemulihanmu. Baru dua hari, luka jahitan di kakimu sudah kering. Bahkan, kau bisa berlari sekarang. Hahahaha…"

"Hah? Bukankah luka jahitan itu biasanya sembuh sekitar seminggu? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

"Nah, justru itu yang akan kami tanyakan. Kau sudah pernah dengar Titanium?"

"Titanium? Itu salah satu unsur kimia bukan? Sejenis besi 'kan?" jawabku.

"Secara awam memang begitu. Tapi Titanium yang kami bahas disini adalah salah satu ras yang berwujud seperti manusia berkekuatan supranatural. Kau tahu itu?"

"Manusia berkekuatan supranatural? Jadi karena alasan itu kau membawaku kemari? Dengar! Aku tidak tahu sama sekali bagaimana ledakan dua hari lalu itu terjadi! Mungkin ada kebocoran bahan bakar atau yang lain? Kau tidak bisa menuduhku karena kebetulan begitu!"

"Tapi, bagaimana jika kebetulan itu adalah fakta?"

Aku terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa kebetulan itu adalah fakta? Secara ilmiah pun teriakan tidak bisa menimbulkan ledakan.

"Bagaimana bisa teriakan menimbulkan ledakan?" tanyaku.

"Bisa saja. Karena faktanya, manusia Titanium dapat mengendalikan unsur di sekitarnya menjadi lebih kuat, lebih lemah, bahkan menimbulkan ledakan dari sebuah unsur yang memang dapat dipicu api. Menarik bukan?"

"Tetapi, apa yang bisa kau simpulkan dari itu semua? Hal itu tak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian ledakan itu!"

"Jelas bisa, jika kau manusia Titanium."

"Bodoh. Aku bukan manusia Titanium! Dari mana kau bisa menje—"

Belum selesai aku bicara, Porsche melemparku dengan sekantung penuh bensin. Aku kaget lalu berteriak. Dan ternyata, kenyataannya adalah…

"AAAAAARGH!" BLAR! Teriakanku dapat menyebabkan bensin itu meledak. Tapi, bagaimana itu semua itu terjadi? Apa benar aku manusia Titanium?

"Benar kan? Kau dapat memicu ledakan dari sebuah unsur yang dapat dipicu api."

"Tadi itu pasti rekayasa! Pasti ada sesuatu di ruangan ini yang dapat menyemprot api atau senyawa api. Ya 'kan? Kau tidak bisa membohongiku!"

"Bodoh. Senyawa api? Mana ada? Hahahaha…"

"_Omonganku jadi berantakan 'kan. Dasar sial paman ini."_ aku menggerutu di dalam hati.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau bisa jelaskan sedikit padaku apa itu Titanium?"

"Sudah kubilang! Aku bukan manusia Titanium dan setahuku Titanium adalah unsur sejenis besi!"

"Jadi. Apa aku harus memakai cara kasar?" Paman itu mengeluarkan pistol dari kantungnya.

"_Sial. Apa yang harus kuperbuat?" _pikirku.

"Apa itu Titanium? Atau pertanyaannya akan kupermudah lagi, bagaimana kejadian ledakan itu terjadi? Apa ada cara khusus dalam buku panduan para Titanium?" Paman itu menyiapkan pistolnya. Sekarang pistol itu sudah siap tembak.

"Kubilang, AKU! TIDAK! TAHU!" tiba-tiba pistol paman itu meledak dan Paman itu terlempar ke pojok ruangan.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa rasakan bukan? Kau adalah seorang Titanium. Pistol tadi sengaja kutambahkan jumlah mesiu pada pelurunya. Saat kau berteriak, peluru itu meledak bukan? Jadi, sudah jelas." Porsche berkata sambil menahan sakit pada tangannya yang terluka akibat insiden tadi.

"SUDAH KUBILANG! AKU BUKAN SEORANG TITANIUM!" aku langsung berlari ke arah pintu lalu mendobraknya. Ternyata, disana sudah siap beberapa personil FBI yang lain. Mereka langsung menodongkan pistolnya ke kepalaku.

"Jangan bergerak!" perintah salah satu personil itu.

"Kalau bergerak, maka kau kutembak!" tambah yang lain.

"Kalian sebaiknya diam dan biarkan aku pergi!" aku meronta lalu mendorong perut kedua personil FBI itu. Mereka langsung terbatuk darah. Namun, aku tidak mengerti mengapa itu bisa terjadi. Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana lari dari tempat ini.

"Keh. Sudah kubilang kalian jangan memakai besi pengaman di perut kalian. Dia menakan tepat di perut 'kan? Massa besi itu akan bertambah dengan cepat, besinya akan memuai dan bertambah besar, dan besi akan menekan perut kalian, bodoh."

"_Seorang tersangka lari dari selnya! Bersiaplah, ini bukan latihan! Sekali lagi, ini bukan latihan!"_ pengumuman langsung disampaikan melalui pengeras suara.

Sialan! Mengapa mereka begitu cepat tahu? Ini akan mempersulit pelarianku. Tapi, aku berhasil mengambil pistol personil FBI tadi. Sekarang kalianlah yang dalam bahaya.

"Berhenti! FBI!" DOR! DOR! DOR! Mereka langsung menembakiku. Jika aku benar seorang Titanium, harusnya peluru itu berhenti 'kan? Sayangnya aku memang benar-benar menolak diriku dari pernyataan itu. Aku hanya berlari memutar dan mencari jalan lain.

"FBI!" DOR! DOR! DOR! Sial, ternyata masih banyak yang mengejarku. Jika aku berputar ke arah tadi, aku dihadang oleh anggota yang tadi. Jika aku menubruk ke depan, tidak ada gunanya. Ah, ada lorong kecil ke arah jendela kaca di sebelah kananku. Ya, aku harus kesana.

Semua berjalan sesuai rencana, sampai akhirnya, "FBI! Berhenti!" sial. Satu pleton penuh menghadangku. Dan, ada Porsche? Kalau begini 'kan malah lebih tidak mungkin.

"Sudah cukup, Yamato. Sekarang menunduk dan berjongkoklah." perintah Porsche.

Nafasku memburu, mataku terbuka lebar. Aku bergumam dalam hati, _"Ini tidak akan selesai disini 'kan? Aku masih punya cara! Ya! Untuk sementara, aku harus mengikuti perintah mereka. Selama ikut perintah, peluru-peluru itu tidak akan bergerak sedikit pun."_

Aku menunduk lalu berjongkok, mengikuti perintah. Aku siap untuk kabur dari sini. Ya, aku siap.

"Lalu, turunkan tanganmu ke lantai. Hey kalian, ikat dia!" perintah Porsche lagi.

"_Apa? Diikat? I-ini terlalu sempurna, aku malah tidak bisa kabur sama sekali. Bagaimana ini?" _aku berkeringat. Kepalaku terus memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari kepungan FBI ini.

"Hey, ikat dia lalu angkat ke ruangan tadi! Cepat!" perintah Porsche.

"Siap!"

"Sekarang kau akan kembali dikurung, Yamato. Hahahaha…" bisik Porsche di telingaku.

"Ja-jangan…" kataku dengan nada pelan. Tanganku mulai diikat oleh mereka.

"Eh? Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" tanya Porsche.

"Jangan. Jangan ikat aku. Aku ingin bebas! Jangan! JANGAN! AAAAAARGH!" aku kembali berteriak.

Mereka semua terpental, termasuk yang akan mengikatku tadi. Secara spontan, aku langsung berlari ke jendela, menabrakkan badanku lalu terjatuh bebas ke bawah. Lantai yang kupijak ini ada di tingkat 2. Jika aku melompat pun aku tidak akan mati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUK!

Sekarang aku hanya akan berlari. Ya, berlari. Ini tidak akan berakhir disini. Aku harus berlari. Bahkan jika harus berlari dari kenyataan. Tapi, apa benar aku Titanium? Ah, biar saja. Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang aku hanya harus berlari. Ke dunia yang luas dan bebas bernama Jepang. Ya, Jepang, aku kembali. Aku pulang dari negara besar ini, Amerika. Yang telah mengajarkan kerasnya hidup padaku. Akhir kata, selamat tinggal, Amerika.

**-Einde/Owari-**

Author side :

You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium! /authorkaraokean /plak

Well, ini….absurd! Aneh! Kagak jelas! Tapi, kalau menurut kalian bagus, silahkan review. Meskipun review itu harus. /krik


End file.
